Song of Goodbye and resolve to stay
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Voldemort and Draco sings a song to Ron and Harry as they sleep’s. but unbeknownst to them Harry and Ron are awake and hears them. rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: Voldemort sings a song to Ron as he sleep's. but unbeknownst to him Ron is awake and hears him.

A/N: okay in this story Ron and Voldemort have some how fallen in love. The chamber of secrets happened differently and Tom had met Ron in his dreams and they fell in love and when the book was destroyed all the memories went to voldy. But Voldy is still evil and stuff.

Pairings: Ron/Voldemort, Draco/Harry.

* * *

Voldemort watched Ron as he slept. A hand brushing over his fiery red hair. He sighed a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. I wish things were different. I do love you. I love you like I never loved before. I have never loved before." He placed a kiss to Ron's forehead. "I'll protect you even if you will fight against me. Oh how the fates must hate me. And even baby malfoy who has fallen for my enemy. Your best friend." Voldemort spoke unaware that Ron and Harry where indeed awake. Draco was petting Harry's hair and humming to himself. "I want to sing for him Tom. Will you join me. A song is the best departure I think." Draco said softly and sadly. Voldemort nodded and started.

_**Verse 1 ( Voldy)**_

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

Voldemort sand softly and Draco hummed a quiet tune. He was unaware of Ron trying hard not to cry or Harry's barely held tears. As Voldemort sang his part he looked to Draco who picked up his note. There voices beautiful as they sang one last time to there sleeping loved one's.

_**Verse 2 (Draco)**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Draco sang just as softly. And his hand continues to pet Harry's head. He alternated also holding his hand and rubbing soothing circles. Harry for his part tried so hard to keep still and silent.

_**Chorus (Draco and Voldemort.)**_

Draco and Voldemort than started to sing together there ethereal voices blending together in a way that showed there sadness and there sorrow at giving up the ones who held there hearts.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

The continued to sing together. The emotions they felt showing in there voices and it carried into the night. Any who could hear or feel such sadness at the injustice of it all. The unfairness. The knowledge that they were not meant to be happy. Not meant for love.

**_Verse 3 (Draco and Voldemort.)_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_**

Harry and Ron were almost in tears as the song affected more than anyone would know. They loved the two who were singing a final farewell to them just as much. And it hurt them deeply. They wanted to be with them and didn't want there silent and wanted guests to leave. They wanted them to stay with them and cuddle all night.

_**Chorus**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus**_

_**Draco and Voldemort finished there song on a final note that seemed to fade in a way that to Harry and Ron sounded so final it was like they died just than in there room's. and Ron and Harry wanted so much to open there eye's and see if there soul mates were still there and not dead from a broken heart like the two felt like they would die from.**_

_**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

With the song finished Voldemort and Draco kissed there respective soul mates and with a final whisper of very strong protection spell's the two apparated away quietly into the night. Harry and Ron both opened there eyes and looked at the other. The tears they held in there eye's falling freely.

"why should we suffer Harry." Ron asked after the two just clutching the other and crying. Harry looked at Ron not understanding.

"why don't we just join them. To be with them and be happy. Why are we going to just fight this and be miserable." Ron said a look of determination in his eye's. Harry looked at Ron fully now.

"you think we can. Just like that." He said. "what about you family. And everything else." Harry asked, although rather weakly. Ron's words planting a seed that was growing rapidly fast at a rate that was not normal.

"they can only stop so much Harry. I know you feel it to. The pain. As if your heart is slowly shattering. Like you'll die from it. And the magic they put on us. God Harry I can't fight him both of them knowing they put ultra strong protection on us. You know what that means right. He wont kill you harry. Merlin I just can't I love him." Ron rambled on. Harry looked at Ron and nodded.

"I agree. i.. I can't kill them either. Ron let's be elfish for once. Lets finally do something that will make us happy yeah? And I know just the way." Harry smiled. Ron tilted his head.

"how." He asked. Harry smiled.

"a song of course. They left us with a song and we will get them with a song." Harry smiled. Ron smiled to and with that he and Harry went to sleep with smiles on there faces.

* * *

End: this just popped on me while reading hope it's good. Most ppl like my song fic's so I said why the hell I've been hit with over load of story ideas so I am unable to update any of my stories and or write the ones im getting hit with. I think brain is gonna explode.


End file.
